


Trick or Treat?

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Also featuring a special guest star, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: It began as a quiet All Hallows Eve...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is an idea I had a while back and I decided Halloween would be the perfect time to post it. I have one sole reason for writing it and I'm quite excited about it so I hope you like it. It has turned into a multi-chapter fic which isn't completely finished so bear with me. Happy Halloween LITs!

Though the ramblings of Flynn Carsen were fairly quiet, the rest of the team were aware he was about to join them in the main conference room. If his muttering didn't reveal his location the light tapping of his sneakers along the stone flooring of the Annex's corridors would have.

All of the others were busy with their own work since it had been one of those rare days when the Clippings Book hadn't flapped at them in a frenzy. Those days were always slightly odd but were welcomed since Librarianing seemed to come with a lot of paperwork and studying (which Jones often argued was unnecessary since they were all already the best in their fields, which often led to a friendly reminder from Eve that there was always room for improvement, especially since they were practically freshmen in their roles compared to Flynn).

What made this particular day even odder was the fact that it was Halloween. If it weren't for the fake cobwebs hanging off the bannister of the staircase or the Jack-O-Lanterns they'd decorated the night before which were dotted around the room, one might not even realise it was Halloween. Even Cassandra hadn't really dressed up, just in case they ended up on a mission, instead opting to don a green tartan skirt and teal top as a toned down costume for Merida (the rickety Scottish accent she'd attempted was something the group had made a pact not to talk about since they'd all had to bite their lips to keep from laughing).  

Thus, when the senior Librarian when he strolled into the room the others didn't take a moment to glance up at him. Despite the fact he had his head buried in a book he managed to make it across the room to the desk he shared with Eve in one piece, although he did briefly stumble on one of his overhanging shoelaces. 

It wasn’t until about five minutes later that the senior Librarian caught the attention of Ezekiel Jones. Taking a moment to clear his head after having his own mind boggled by the dense documents Eve had given him to study, he became distracted by Flynn who seemed to be waving his arms about every so often swatting at something, though his gaze never wavered from the hefty hardback he was engrossed in. The young thief was just about to look away when he noticed that what he and probably Flynn had assumed was a fly in fact appeared to be a little ball of light. It was so slight that he understood why Flynn had seemingly paid it no particular attention but it was making him curious all the same. 

Bearing a slight frown he turned to Cassandra who was working a few metres away from him, her curls dangling down around her face as she scribbled down some notes in her ledger. She ignored the initial nudge he gave her, remaining completely absorbed in her own work. When he prodded her arm with his index finger and added a, "Psst," she finally paid him attention. 

"No!" she hissed quietly. "I am not explaining anything else. Go and use the card catalogue. I taught you how to use it so you have no excuse."

"I wasn't asking," he jeered in return. Nodding in Flynn's direction he said, "Look."

Being one for noticing the little things that most people didn't, Cassandra saw immediately what he was referring to. "What is it?" she queried. Ezekiel merely shrugged in response. "Do you think it's bad?"

"Dunno," he shrugged again. "Wouldn't it have done something bad by now? I mean it’s been hanging around him for a good few minutes at least, probably longer knowing him."

"Possibly," she pondered. "Unless it's waiting for something."

Eve whose ears had picked up their quiet mumbling even though she had been curled up on a couch across the room now strolled over to the pair, coming to stand close behind them. "What are we whispering about?" 

Caught unaware Cassandra gave a start and a small squeal before turning towards the Guardian, hand placed over her chest as her panic left her.

"Red you don't have to be scared of everything today," Eve informed her, referring to the fact that the other woman's squeal was one of several she'd heard during the day. 

 

Cassandra was just about to reply when Ezekiel cut in with, "Your boyfriend seems to have cooties of some sort."

"Ezekiel!" the redhead chided, leaving a small slug to his arm.

Baird meanwhile was more confused than offended. "What?" was all she could muster in response.

Again the thief motioned towards the mussy haired Librarian who had still only looked up from his book to consult the other two he had laid out before him.

Her brows furrowed into a frown and almost upon reflex her hand slipped down to her hip where her gun sat in its holster. “What is that?” she asked, both curious and slightly worried.

“We don’t know,” Cassandra replied. “It’s been hovering around him since he walked in we think. This is the first you’ve seen of it?”

“Yeah,” the blonde replied, her eyes still fixated on her Librarian. “But I mean he left really early this morning, I didn’t even see him until after he got back from his mission but even then that was like a fleeting moment because he was going to see Jenkins and I was heading to the Library.” She hesitated as she added, “I didn’t notice it then but then again we only really stopped to say hi and...I didn’t notice it.”

“Oh,” Cassandra simply replied, blushing slightly because the slight rosy tint on Eve’s own cheeks told her there was probably making out involved in their ‘fleeting moment.’

Any further conversation about the matter was halted when Flynn, after flitting his gaze across each of his books then taking a moment of thought as he dipped in to the candy bowl on the desk and picked out a mini _Snickers_ , frowned then stood and promptly exited the room, his choice of door telling them he was headed for the main Library. His illuminated tail floated out with him, though he was still none the wiser.

His exit coincided with the arrival of Jenkins who was as per usual carrying a tray of tea. He’d barely rested the item down on the conference table when Eve, making her way over to him said, “Jenkins. Quick question.”

“Ah, another one,” was his immediate response, the sarcasm of which Eve chose to ignore.

“Flynn seems to have a little light thingy buzzing around him. Should we be worried?”

Her question, voiced in her normal volume caught the attention of Jake who had until now undisturbed in his work. “What?” he asked, coming over to join the group.

“I have to second Mr Stone’s query,” Jenkins declared. “A buzzing ‘light thingy’ does not provide nearly enough information for me to supply you with an appropriate and informed answer.”

Holding back a sigh Eve delved into further explanation. “It was just a tiny ball of light hanging around his head. Kind of like Christmas lights but just the one. Maybe a little bigger, no bigger than...a cherry.”

“Actually I might have said it was a little smaller than a cherry,” Cassandra cut in with a slight wince. Creating a little gap with her thumb and index finger she stated, “Maybe more like a hazelnut.”

“Cherry, hazelnut, whatever,” Eve continued. “Do you have any idea what it might be? Is it normal?”

“There are a few possibilities,” supposed Jenkins. “Of course I’ll need to examine it properly to be completely sure.”

“Why are we not more worried about this?” Jake voiced. “I mean an apparently alien object is following one of us around and we haven’t gone after it yet. What if it’s someone trying to break in?”

“What dressed like Tinkerbell?” Ezekiel couldn’t help but retort. The glare he received in return was one which he was all too familiar with.

“I’m just saying they could be disguised. I wouldn’t put it past any of the guys we’ve faced already to pull a stunt like this.”

“Jake’s right,” Eve agreed, her frown deepening. ”And we just let Flynn walk out of here alone. I don’t like this you guys.”

Pulling out gun her she hurried toward the door that they’d set up to be a permanent portal to the main Library. Jenkin’s voiced stopped her just as she was about to lay her hand on the brass doorknob.

“One moment Colonel,” he called. “You said the creature was a light?”

“Yeah,” Eve nodded, her concern for Flynn increasing every second she wasn’t with him.

“What colour?”

“Yellow. Gold?”

“And that was all that was there? Nothing else you spotted?”

She shook her head before her gaze flickered across to Ezekiel and Cassandra. “You guys notice anything else?”

“No,” Cassandra replied.

“Nothing,” said Ezekiel.

“Then we may be able to assume that Mr Carsen isn’t in any danger,” the caretaker announced. “While Mr Stone is right to be concerned given past events, a source of light shouldn’t cause any harm.”

“How can you be sure?” Jake asked.

“Well firstly, the Library is designed to protect us and itself from threats.” He held up a hand as Jacob made to speak. “Again, despite past events. Secondly, what do all cultures and stories have in common regarding light and dark?”

The question seemed to throw everyone for a moment and they all exchanged puzzled glances. Jake was the first to jump on to Jenkins’ train of thought. “Good and evil,” he answered, clicking his fingers.

“Precisely,” Jenkins nodded. Looking at the other three he said, “History has told us time and time again that as darkness and evil are twinned, so too are light and good.”

“I’m still going to check on him,” Eve stated, feeling less panicked but disappearing through the doorway anyway.

“It may be wise to observe the creature anyway,” Jenkins thought out loud as he watched her go. “I shall however need a few items from my lab. Miss Cillian I may need your assistance. If you would?”

“Oh sure,” the petite redhead nodded heartily, flashing him a small smile. A moment later she’d jumped off her stool and had bounded over to the older man before they both headed off in the direction of his workspace.

“I know he said not to worry,” Ezekiel drew out when he and Stone were left alone. “But I’m still curious. What the hell is that thing?”

“Dunno,” the art historian shrugged. “Guess we’re about to find out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is later than I wanted it to be. I've been doing crazy shifts at work and I was plagued by a cold. I hope you enjoy this!

"Flynn!" Eve called out the second she stepped into the vast expanse that was the Library. "Flynn are you here?" she yelled, knowing there was a multitude of areas he could have wandered into since arriving in the Library.

After waiting a moment to try and listen out for a response but receiving none Eve pulled out her phone and quickly tapped out a message to him, hoping he'd actually realise when his phone pinged.

 _Which part of the Library are you in? I'm by the staircase x_  

There was another moment of silence before she could hear the clip-clapping of shoes on against the floor and Flynn appeared from out of one of the numerous bookshelves. "M'here!" he mumbled, hurrying towards her, hands clasped around three more books. Noticing the slight frown on her forehead he asked, "You okay hon?"

“Yeah. I’m uh, I’m more concerned about you though,” she confessed, her eyes flitting over him in search of his uninvited follower. When she focused in on the glowing speck hovering at the back of his head, peeking out behind his unruly hair, her gaze became steely, locked on the unidentified object as though it was her target at the shooting range; she knew Jenkins said it wasn’t going to be any trouble but she couldn’t help but feel protective over him and she knew deep down that that was because he was more than just another Librarian to her.

Flynn meanwhile simply stared at her, perplexed. “Me?” he queried.

“I believe Colonel Baird is referring to the little shadow you seem to have accrued,” came Jenkins voice from behind Eve. “Pardon the phrase.”

The Guardian in question spun around to look at the caretaker who was standing at the top of the Library’s stunning white staircase surrounded by the other three Librarians.  

“Did I miss a conversation?” Flynn asked.

“Turn around,” Ezekiel helpfully advised him, swivelling his index finger in gesture. “Slowly.”

Flynn did as he was instructed, his sneakers creating a small squeak against the floor as he moved. His steady movement had meant the small beam had remained in its position, thus allowing him to finally come face to face with it a moment later.

“Oh,” was his initial reply.

“You didn’t realise it was following you?” Cassandra asked, her voice quiet.

Flynn merely shook his head. Then, frowning in thought he replied, “Well actually, this morning I thought I saw something like this as I left the apartment, it was still pretty dark so I caught a little glimpse of it from the corner of my eye. But I assumed it was just a firefly or something. I did feel like I was being bothered by a fly or something though at other points during the day.”

Squinting, he leaned in towards the still hovering sphere glistening as though it were a star twinkling in the night sky, and Eve knew that the cogs in his mind were grinding already trying to work out this new puzzle.

“Do we know what it is?” he asked just as he sniffed at it.

“Not definitely,” Jenkins informed him. “However Miss Cillian and I have an idea of how to overcome that obstacle.” He held up one of his many antique bell jars, the platform and tip of this particular one a very relevant hue of gold.

Making his way down the staircase Jenkins stepped very carefully over to Flynn. With caution and a steady hand that even Eve admired he lifted the glass dome of the jar off its base then edged forward and caught the beam of light within it, trapping it with a light but unmistakeable clink.

The petite orb flitted around inside its cage with only a little more energy than it had had earlier, continuing to emit its transcendent yellow glow. Both Jenkins and Flynn peered more closely at it, Eve stepping closer to them a moment later and mirroring their movements. The younger Librarians joined their colleagues and for a short while the group stood around their imprisoned guest, almost enthralled by its beauty.

The longer they looked at it the more each of them believed it not to be of any harm to them. It seemed to possess a quality of pure goodness, the kind that Jenkins had been referring to, and consequently it radiated an element of trust that none of them was really quite sure how to explain.  Its luminosity was so warm and soft, casting over it a mystical and almost ethereal quality. To anyone who merely believe it to be a firefly, one short examination of it would have told them that in fact it could only have been something of another world.

Jenkins was the first to break the silence. “Something about this is familiar, I may have come across it once before but as of now I can’t be sure.” Turning to Cassandra he added, “Miss Cillian, if you would like to do as we discussed.” The redhead nodded, pulling out a small sticky note from her sleeve and mumbling to herself the words apparently written on it. “In the interest of creating any squabbles or disapproving looks, I would like to state that I authorised Miss Cillian to perform the following incantation and that it was my idea.”

All eyes turned to Cassandra who swallowed with mild nervousness before reading the spell she’d rehearsed out loud.  _“Animae viventis ipsum arcanum revelare. Sciendum si hostis amicus.”_

The tiny illumined orb began twinkling hues of stunning white and deep gold before growing larger and larger, its beams cutting through the glass and reaching out of the jar like a star ready to combust. The rays stretched further, brightening as they grew, the light so stunning each member of the team was forced to look away and shield themselves from it. A moment later there was a sudden burst of power then a large flash before the room seemed to dim, hushing to its usual softer degree of light.

Each member of the group cautiously flickered their eyes open, before slowly returning their gaze to where Jenkins had been holding the jar out for them all to see. The centre of the little circle they’d made gathering around the object was now unoccupied. Jenkins’ hand was empty, his jar and the orb seemingly having disappeared.

“What happened?” Ezekiel whispered.

“Did I do it wrong?” Cassandra asked worriedly.

“Is it gone?” Jacob enquired.

“I don’t believe so,” Jenkins simply answered, motioning in front of him to a spot a few metres away from the team.

The Librarians and their Guardian all turned to look to where he’d nodded. The light, a lot dimmer but retaining its warm glow seemed to have formed an outline of a yet unknown individual, the steady progression almost mirroring the process of a developing photo. As the team looked on in wonderment there emerged a slight woman of about sixty, her blonde hair sitting softly at her shoulders, her eyes bearing some familiarity to the group though only a few knew why.

The trio of junior Librarians all stared in confusion at the woman who seemed to be dusting herself off, apparently adjusting to her surroundings though not the least bit disconcerted by her rather unorthodox entrance into the room. A moment later she glanced up at them and a soft smile graced her face as she laid her eyes on one individual in particular.

“Oh my god,” Eve muttered as a slight but unmistakeable smile curled at Jenkins’ lips.

Before either Jake, Cassandra or Ezekiel could question the blonde’s exclamation they were left stunned by Flynn.

The suit-clad Librarian had his mouth hung open, his eyes widened in disbelief. The books he’d been clutching so close to his chest were now in a loose grip, one at risk of falling out of his hold completely. He stared at the woman in disbelief before finally, in a small astonished voice he uttered, “Mom?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
